1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to hacking detecting devices, integrated circuits and methods of detecting hacking attempts.
2. Description of the Related Art
An integrated circuit (IC) card, such as a smart card, is capable of performing a bidirectional communication, protection of information, etc., and thus the IC card has been widely used in various applications, such as online banking, automated teller machine, subscription television, mobile phone, etc. An integrated circuit included in the IC card, such as a smart card chip, a microcontroller, a microprocessor, etc., may process data that need to be protected, such as a cryptographic key, sensitive data, etc., and thus protection for the integrated circuit is required.
An unauthorized access (e.g., tampering) has been attempted in various ways to extract data from the integrated circuit. For example, an invasive attack may measure a signal processed in the integrated circuit by de-packaging a chip package and by physically or chemically removing a passivation layer or forming a hole through the passivation layer.